


Psych

by Reference_Hungry_MSUFG



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Condoms, Flirting, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Psychic Abilities, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reference_Hungry_MSUFG/pseuds/Reference_Hungry_MSUFG
Summary: The only reason Dean is standing here with Sam outside a psychic’s house is because he was bribed.





	Psych

**Author's Note:**

> There is a POV change about half way through. I thought this was necessary so we get the full picture of how they feel about each other. This is only my second fic ever posted and I love comments and sharing my love of fangirling over these incredible boys so I hope to hear from you!

The only reason Dean is standing here with Sam outside a psychic’s house is because he was bribed. Now that he's actually here, he thinks he should've held out for more than a lousy pie that probably would've tasted better if he made it himself anyway. But Sam knows Dean would never turn down pie. So here he is, staring at the neon sign hanging in the window and cursing his eternal weakness for food. 

Dean's never believed in psychics or the paranormal, and he's not sure why his intelligent, Ivey League, sensible little brother would even be into any of this. Even if some of Sam's new college friends swear by it and recommended this guy as the best in Sioux Falls, he's still surprised Sam is this duped. Turns out, though their little town doesn't have the biggest population, there are a surprising number of people into the supernatural here. So saying this guy is the best in the area is apparently a pretty big deal. 

Dean sighs emphatically before walking in behind Sam. If the bright blaring sign with strange glowing symbols isn't completely outside Dean's comfort zone enough, the inside of this house makes Dean want to bolt. He can tell it is a duplex that was converted into a storefront on the bottom floor and this psychic probably lives upstairs. There's an uncomfortable amount of crystals and pyramids on shelves against the walls. There's an entire book shelf filled with self help and metaphysical books. There's sheer curtains and cloth, with the same symbols Dean saw out front, hanging everywhere and the thin see-through fabric covering the lamps is coloring the room in light maroon. There's a table towards the center of the room with some cushioned chairs placed around it and a deep blue table runner down the middle. There doesn't seem to be anyone there though. 

Sam looks around smiling and calls out, “Hello? Castiel? It's Sam and Dean, we had an appointment?” Dean sees some movement from behind a desk toward the back of the house and watches as the psychic Castiel, what kind of name is that anyway, walks up to them. He's wearing loose linen clothes that make him look like one of those cult leaders that claim to be a guru. Dean can't help but notice his slight stubble, his bright electric blue eyes, his calm relaxed demeanor, and his dark messy hair, which all make him look like he just got done with a drug induced orgy. As if that wasn't enough to light up Dean’s libido, his voice makes it hard for Dean to breath. The guy might be a weird hippy psychic, but he is hot! Dean tries to keep his attention on understanding the words Castiel is saying. Castiel sounds pleased as he says, “Yes, I'm actually a little surprised to see you both. Meg made it seem like your brother wouldn't be interested in joining us.” Dean shrugs confidently and tries to tone down the mocking nature of his voice since he promised Sam he'd be good. He lightly says, “Yeah, I was bribed to be here.” 

Castiel’s eyes sparkle up at Dean which is a very different reaction than Dean is expecting. Castiel sits down on one side of the table and motions his hand for them to take a seat as he says, “I don't shy away from a challenge.” Dean wonders briefly if this guy hypnotizes people with sheer sex appeal as he tries to adjust in his seat so the semi he's sporting is somewhat concealed. Sam is luckily oblivious but still, he's in way too good of a mood for Dean's liking, it's the ones that are excited to see psychics that get conned. 

Castiel settles his unnaturally blue eyes on Dean and holds out his hands as he says, “Lets start with you then. I'd like to get a feel for you with a palm reading first, if you don't mind, then we can move onto cards if needed, and possibly predictions.” Dean hesitantly offers his hand as he side eyes Sam and says, “Sure thing, as long as we're not being charged extra for all that.” Castiel smiles at that, seemingly amused, which is another unexpected reaction to Dean's blatant negativity. 

Castiel hovers his hands close to Dean's but doesn't touch him yet, as he says, “This reading is for beginners. That means a base price no matter what I see or feel is needed to complete the session. You are under no obligation to return for repeat sessions and if you feel this reading is incomplete, you are welcome to reschedule at no extra cost.” Sam looks smugly at Dean like he’s waiting for Dean to admit all this is above board. Even though that sounds pretty reasonable, that doesn't mean Dean's going to actually get anything from this, besides the obvious eye candy, that is. 

Castiel closes his eyes, which helps Dean be able to concentrate a bit better, but Castiel still doesn't touch Dean's outstretched hand as he says, “Are you sure you are closed off from the metaphysical? You seem to have an incredibly strong energy.” Dean laughs halfheartedly and replies, “I probably shouldn't tell you this, but flattery will get you everywhere.” Sam kicks Dean's leg under the table, which makes Dean yelp. He retaliates with a punch to Sam's shoulder as he says under his breath, “Bitch.” Sam immediately responds with his usual reply, “Jerk.” 

Castiel is smiling, still with his eyes closed, like they are endlessly entertaining to him. Dean can't figure out why Castiel is not annoyed by Dean's comments and general attitude. But it is making it hard for Dean not to jump across the table and start ravaging this guy's tight lithe body. 

Dean finds himself squirming in his seat while he waits for Castiel to do something new. So far, he's spent about five minutes, which feels like twenty minutes, with his hands on either side of Dean's open palm with his eyes closed. Dean's resolve suddenly breaks and he asks, “So, are you gonna do something at some point or are we just gonna sit here?” Sam glares at Dean and in a scolding tone says, “Dean, let him work.” 

Castiel smiles and slowly opens his eyes as he replies, “Apologies. I got a little carried away. You are not what I expected.” Dean looks somewhat offended as he says, “What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Castiel takes a deep breath and says, “You say you don't believe in the otherworldly, yet I'm getting that you have a strong connection with it. You pride yourself on being extremely masculine, but despite your ‘lady-killer’ demeanor, you're very sensitive and in touch with and accepting of both your feminine side and other's. You're non judgmental of others but are hard on yourself. You care deeply about your family, and people you consider family, and fiercely protect and provide for them. Sometimes at your own detriment, but you never complain or shirk your conceived responsibilities. You're trying to open yourself to new experiences and get away from the same, unsatisfying ones you've had, in regards to your love life, but you feel held back and discouraged. Your complexities are fascinating.” Though Dean is somewhat shaken by Castiel’s insights, he scoffs, feigning confidence he doesn't actually have, and says, “You could've gotten all that just by looking at my facebook page.” 

Once again, Castiel gives Dean the opposite reaction than he is expecting and he smiles as he closes the gap between their hands. Castiel breaths in like he's absorbing an electric shock and Dean's spine straightens up as tingles rush through his entire body. Dean lets slip a surprised “Whoa.” After a moment Castiel opens his eyes and looks down at Dean's palm. He glides his fingertips along the lines there, causing Dean to shiver. 

Castiel looks up and says, “Interesting.” Dean squirms in his seat again with a worried expression. Sam startles Dean when he asks, “What do you see?” Dean is surprised to realize he had actually forgotten Sam was even there next to him for a minute. Castiel traces one of the creases in Dean's hand with his pointer finger as he says, “The family business. You're good at it, and you enjoy it, but lately there's been something missing. You've wanted something more, something different. You're looking to make a lot of changes in your life. Looking to focus more on yourself and you feel as though it's bad timing, but you've held off for so long you simply can't any longer.” 

Dean is seriously uneasy now. He knows everything Castiel is saying is dead on but this is all news to Sam. Dean doesn't know why he isn't interrupting Castiel from continuing, and saving himself from being outed to Sam. He feels like all he can concentrate on is the psychic’s hands on him. Castiel's fingertips touching his skin is crowding out all other thoughts. 

Castiel closes his eyes and smiles serenely like he's smelling something exquisite as he says, “Pie?” Sam happily chimes in and says, “That's what I bribed him with to get him here! Isn’t he good Dean? I told you!” Dean gives Sam an uneasy smile and shrugs his shoulders. Castiel looks puzzled for a moment and shakes his head as he says, “No, that's not it… this is something else. You're surrounded by pastries, the ingredients stain an apron you're wearing and you come home smelling of dough and sugar. A bakery?” 

Dean is panicking now. He has been working on opening his own bakery to get away from the family business and, even though he's already found a location and contacted vendors, he's kept it a secret from everyone because he feels like he's abandoning his family. It's making him hesitate on putting real money into the venture. 

Sam looks over at Dean incredulously as he asks, “Dean? Are you planning on opening a bakery?” Dean sinks down into his chair guiltily. Sam sounds incredulous again, and a little angry this time as he says, “You are aren't you! When we're you going to tell me?!” Dean jumps to his own defense and says, “It's still in the works! I don’t even know if I'm actually gonna do it Sam, it's just a pipe dream right now. There was no use telling you until it was real.” 

Dean glares at Castiel accusingly and notices Castiel looks very apologetic as he says, “Again, my apologies Dean. My insights sometimes reveal things before I can tell they are a secret.” Dean grimaces as he replies, “Eh, it's not your fault. I probably shouldn't have been hiding it anyway.” Sam folds his arms angrily as he says, “Damn straight.” Dean rolls his eyes as he says to Sam “Can it. I get it ok? Can we just drop it and find out what Cas has to say about it?” 

Sam rolls his eyes but relents as Castiel perks up at the nickname Dean has given him. Dean looks up at Castiel’s surprised face expectantly, waiting for him to continue. However, he gets concerned when Castiel doesn't keep speaking. Dean has a worried tone as he asks, “Uh, sorry. I got a thing with nicknames. Should I not call you that?” 

Castiel clears his throat and stutters a bit as he replies, “Oh, uh, no please, of course you can call me that. I-I just have never been called that before.” Dean can tell that Cas approves of this nickname and his flirty half grin spreads across his face without his permission as he says, “It suits you.” 

Apparently it takes Dean longer than it should to notice Sam’s smug look as he's watching Dean and Cas stare at each other and Dean curses himself for blushing as he feels the heat creep up his neck and into his face. Cas, on the other hand, is the picture of professionalism. Apart from his eyes practically twinkling with mirth as he says, “This is a good venture Dean. You should pursue this bakery. I know you are conflicted but don't let that stop you. You need to involve more people. Your friends and family are going to be important assets as you move forward and it's going to benefit them in ways you can't even imagine. This will improve everyone's lives.” Cas pauses and leans in, catching Dean's gaze with his serious tone as he says, “The thing that is holding you back, it can't hold you back forever. Eventually, you will need to relinquish that responsibility and ask for help. You'll receive it, and those that give it to you will be grateful for the chance.” 

Dean knows exactly what Cas is referring to and it seems like Cas knows exactly also, but he's being more careful about giving information out that Sam might not be aware of. Dean is grateful for Cas's tact, because he still hasn't told Sam about their father, John, missing almost a week of work at the shop because he's been too drunk to leave the house. The biggest thing holding Dean back is definitely John's alcoholism, and he can't totally understand Cas's advice to ask for help. He can't ask Sam for help with that, Sam is going back to school soon and he'll be damned if he'll let Sam drop out to take care of their loser dad while he's off gallivanting with this bakery. Bobby is already helping by running the entire shop on his own and he can't imagine burdening anyone else with this. Maybe he can still have his pie and eat it too if he at least could check in on John every day like he has been doing. 

Cas seems to read his mind and looks a little disappointed in the conclusion Dean ended up coming to as he says, “You should utilize Sam’s help in every way. He can assist you with the legalities associated with opening a new business as well as offering solutions to other obstacles you are encountering.” Dean knows Cas is hinting at telling Sam about John, but he's always protected Sam from that. To expose him to it now just seems wrong. It would just make Sam feel helpless or worse, make him quit school. Dean gives Cas a stern look indicating he's not budging and Cas nods slightly in understanding as he says, “Involve as many people as possible with your bakery Dean. As I said, it will only benefit everyone. By the way, what do you plan to call it?” Dean smiles excitedly as he blurts out, “Dean's Pie Hole.” 

Both Cas and Sam let out loud laughs and Cas squeezes Dean's hand slightly as he says, “That's very fitting. I hope to be one of your first customers.” Cas leans in close and whispers, “I'm partial to honey or blueberry flavors.” Dean smiles warmly and closes his hand around one of Cas's in a quick pulse as he says, “I've got you covered. I've got a honey-blueberry-brie-pastry recipe that'll rock your world.” 

Cas seems to melt a little bit in his chair and his voice goes lower than it was as he says, “That sounds heavenly. I look forward to it.” They reluctantly release each other's hands and Dean has to readjust in his seat again. Cas turns to Sam and says, “Alright, your turn.” Sam smiles excitedly and this time, Dean feels much better about how happy he is. 

Sam lays out his hand without being asked and Cas hovers his hands over it just like he did with Dean as he says, “The connection to the supernatural definitely runs in the family. However, unlike Dean's energy, which flows outward, you seem to absorb the surrounding energy. You are a good team, you have balance.” Cas pauses and twitches a little and makes a concerned noise and says, “Sometimes you absorb too much. You let so much in that you don’t feel that you are completely yourself anymore. You feel like an outcast, as if you don't belong, like a….f-freak.” 

Cas stumbles over the last word like it's painful to say out loud. Actually, now that Dean looks at Sam's face, he can see the suffering there. Dean knew Sam always felt out of place, but he didn't think he was hurting so much. Cas takes a steadying breath and closes his hands around Sam's. Dean particularly notices that touching Sam doesn't have the same effect on Cas as it did with Dean, and he's actually pretty relieved. Dean knows himself well enough to tell he'd be weirdly jealous of his brother if Cas reacted the same way to Sam's touch, and that is a little unsettling since he just met this guy. 

Cas gives Sam, what Dean now recognizes as his serious face, and says, “Sam. You are special. As I said, you and your family have a powerful connection to the formless. It might make you feel different from people who don't. However, understanding it better can help you not feel like an outsider. You're not normal, but those who accomplish truly great things in this world, never are. You are going to accomplish great things in this life. Surround yourself with your tribe. Find people who care about and accept you. Remember, even the people who don't really have your best interest in mind, but act like they do, they can't hurt you if you don't let them. You are more powerful than they are. As long as you have a support system, you are safe.” 

Cas's eyes light up as he continues, “Oh, I didn't realize you are both open to men. I wouldn't have guessed that about you initially.” Dean leans forward and his eyes go wide as he asks, “Uh, what now?” Sam nervously shushes Dean and Cas looks down at Sam's hand as he says, “I could tell almost immediately that Dean is open to both sexes, but you purposefully hide it. A-are you confused about your feelings?” 

Dean scoffs as he points out, “Looks like I wasn't the only one hiding something.” Sam wipes off the sweat from the palm of his free hand on his jeans and clears his throat before he stutters out, “I don't know if I would go as far as to say that I-I'm…i-interested in men… it's more like I…Well I keep getting hit on by these two guys at Stanford, and all of my friends are telling me to expand my horizons and give one of them a shot or something, and ever since Jess…” 

Sam looks down and he reminds Dean of a sad Charlie Brown. Dean is having none of that. No brother of his is going to feel bad about something he might like. Dean slaps a comforting hand on Sam's shoulder and says, “Dude, go for it. It's worth a shot right? If you don't swing that way no biggie, just tell em’ you're a noob and you wanna try it out. That way, if you're not into it you can bail.” Sam scoffs and says, “Dude, a noob? You've been hanging out with Charlie too much.” 

Dean turns to Cas and leans in like they're about to gossip at a sleepover and says, “Ok Cas, you're up. Which one should he pick?” Cas raises an eyebrow and looks down amusedly and Dean has the distinct urge to call him sir before he's bent over Cas's knee for a spanking. 

Sam also looks surprised at Dean's sudden willingness to trust Cas's gift so completely. Dean looks over at Sam as he asks nonchalantly, “What? I can't wanna hear what Cas has to say about your potential boy toys? C'mon Sammy, this is the good stuff and we've got the inside scoop!” Sam rolls his eyes and Cas tries, and fails, to stifle a laugh. 

Cas looks at Sam questioningly as if asking for permission to continue. Sam sighs and takes his hand back into his lap as he asks, “Ok, what's the verdict Cas?” Cas smiles at the shared nickname and says, “They're two opposing energies, one is playful but tricky, the other is confident and strong willed. One is strictly interested in the physical and once he’s had you, he won't pursue it further, even if you want to. Maybe a fair option if you're just experimenting, but if you develop feelings or want your first experience like this to be special, that is not what you'll get from him. The trickster tries to make it seem that he is only interested in sex, but he harbors real feelings for you. You could risk hurting him if you start something you can't finish. However, if you are completely honest with him from the beginning, it will be easier on him if you change your mind. If he is someone you enjoy being with, there is actually great potential there. You could make each other very happy, and potentially heal up some of the wounds you both have with a healthy communicative relationship. Both partners can offer a better understanding of yourself, though only one of them stands to grow from the shared experience.” 

Dean smiles playfully at Sam and says, “So trickster guy it is, right Sammy? You're too classy for a one night stand.” Sam can't help a smile from sneaking its way onto his lips but it doesn't reach his eyes. He just looks worried as he says, “But Gabe and I are so different. He's such a… he never takes anything seriously. Mark knows exactly what he wants and how to get it. Even though he's pretty different than me too, I think we're more alike.” 

Cas looks at Sam like he has all the knowledge of the universe hidden behind those crystal blue eyes, and says, “Mark has the potential to hurt you, if you let him. You have the potential to hurt this Gabe person, if you let yourself. Also, you haven't given Gabe a chance to show you a different side of himself, you might be surprised.” 

Dean leans back smiling as he says, “Oh, Gabe all the way then. Sammy, you don't always have to be alike. Sometimes it's the people who are different that really light your fire.” Dean raises his eyebrows suggestively as he leans his chair back onto two legs. Sam rolls his eyes as he says, “Glad you're entertained by this…” Dean laughs through saying, “I'm serious.” Which doesn't help his case. He raises his hand as he looks at Cas and says, “Really Sammy, I'm taking this very seriously and my vote is for Gabe, and if you guys end up together, I can annoy him by calling him Gabby.” Sam mumbles, “And then he'll retaliate by gluing you to your toilet seat…” 

Dean brushes that comment off on the surface, but actually takes it to heart not to ever prank this guy if he meets him. Dean leans in toward Cas and says, “That's one vote for Gabe, Cas? Care to weigh in?” Cas almost blushes as he says, “I usually only give my clients their options and let them decide. But if you would really like my honest opinion?” Sam nods and Dean slaps approvingly on Sam's chest and turns back to Cas like he's the most interesting person in the world, because right now, for Dean at least, he is. 

Cas nods to Sam and continues, “Though, as I said, there is great potential for both partners, and the final decision will need to be entirely up to you, I agree with Dean.” Dean leans back happily again as he says, “Welp, you heard him. Gabe it is. Don't worry Sammy, I have excellent taste, and this Mark guy sounds like a douche.” Sam looks away and mumbles, “You might regret advocating for Gabe so much after you meet him.” 

Dean shrugs and says, “I'll only have to meet him if you two hit it off, and at that point, I can be the intimidating big bro who says he'll kick his ass if he ever breaks your heart.” Dean gets a mischievous and exciting thought and says, “Hey! Why don't we text him and setup a date for when you get back!” Sam immediately responds by saying, “No, no, and no Dean. I'm going to do that part on my own. You picked the guy, now let me do the rest ok?” 

Dean shoots Sam a teasingly affectionate look and says, “That's my boy.” Sam stands up and holds out his hand to Cas for a firm handshake as he says, “Thank you Cas, this was worth every penny.” Dean quickly schools his face after he realizes he probably looked like a kicked puppy when he realized they're leaving. He clears his throat and says, “Uh, yeah. Oh! And I get pie for being here. So thanks for that too.” Cas stands, looking pleased and disappointed at the same time, if that's even possible. 

He shakes Sam's hand and then locks eyes with Dean as he holds out his hand to him. Dean has the sudden urge to run around the table and embrace Cas in a tight hug, but if he did, he'd likely end up making out with him in front of his brother, and that just shouldn't happen. Instead he gives Cas a firm handshake that lasts just a little bit too long and includes thumbs rubbing against each other's skin affectionately. 

Sam turns to leave and Dean pulls Cas a little closer by his hand and whispers, “Thanks again Cas.” Then without thinking he adds, “I'll be thinking about you while I eat my pie.” Dean then winks at Cas and as he turns to follow Sam to the door he wonders what the hell just came over him. Cas seems frozen to the spot he's in and Dean can tell he's staring after him when he looks back at Cas one last time and waves as he closes the door. 

Sam is already standing with his hand on the passenger door of the impala when Dean almost floats over to the drivers side. Sam stares Dean down as they climb into Baby and he's already waiting for whatever smug comment will come from Sam as he turns the key and focuses on the purr of the engine. 

Sam has a light tone as he says, “So a bakery huh?” It's not exactly what Dean thought Sam was going to open with, but it's better than him rubbing it in that he was right about Cas. Dean rolls his eyes as he replies, “Thought you wouldn't be able to wait to mention how I drank the Koolaid in there.” Sam adjusts in his seat to face Dean completely, though he barely fits comfortably in the seat as it is, and says, “I know you're just trying to change the subject even though Cas told you too accept my help, but now that you mention it… what exactly happened in there? I saw you Dean, you did a complete 180 and practically started drooling over the guy, and then didn't even get his number or anything!” Dean balks at the accusation as he tries to defend himself, “I was not drooling over him and you don't even know what you're talking about.” 

Sam knows exactly what he's talking about, because he's right, Dean didn't get his number. He didn't schedule another session, he didn't even properly hit on the guy! Dean looks up with the urge to run back inside and rectify this grave injustice, but before he can, he takes a chance at long at Sam first. Which, in hindsight is a huge mistake. Sam is sitting there with a half smug, half stunned expression all over his moose face, and Dean's defenses take over automatically as he says, “Shut up, bitch. Let's get that pie and get back before I miss Dr. Sexy.”

Sam's face contorts into a concerned puppy and Dean has had just about enough of this parking lot now. Before Sam can start his mushy chick flick heart to heart, Dean floors it. Sam lurches forward almost colliding with the dash and all that's left of that conversation are angry grumbles about how Dean needs to be more careful. 

It's Dean's turn to be smug now as he turns up the volume on the Zeppelin track and hightails it out into the road. He can barely hear Sam's annoyed sigh but the eye roll is clear as day as Dean speeds through town. He only spares a last yearning thought to blue eyes, messy hair, and that tingling running through his body. He has to stretch his hand to alleviate the phantom feeling and is grateful for the speed limit increase of the highway to clear his head. 

For the next few days Dean has a lingering unsettling feeling, and Sam can tell. He's always been too observant for his own good. Dean remembers Cas's words about it. Sam absorbs the energy around him. If only Cas could get out of Dean's head then maybe there wouldn't be any weird energy for Sam to suck in and they could spend some time together as normal brothers. 

Sam's only got a few more days before he has to go back to Stanford and they should be making the most of it, not wading through the unexplainable cloud that seems to be flowing Dean around everywhere. It happens during dinner. Sam is always the one who breaks the tension and Dean is always the one who denies there is any, until it's dragged out of him and they can finally clear the air. Sam drops his fork loudly as he says, “I want to go back to Castiel for another session.” 

Dean takes a minute to see if he can give Sam a break this time and stop himself from automatically giving Sam a hard time. He actually finds it a lot easier than he thought as he says, “Yeah, ok.” 

Sam is so used to Dean's shit he starts his rant before even hearing Dean's response and says, “I know you probably don't want to, but it would be my treat again and I could gi-" Sam looks up and without even seeing him, Dean can tell bewilderment is written all over his features. Sam hesitates before choking out, “Did you say ‘yeah, ok'?”

Dean can't help but smile at his little brother before he repeats himself while taking another bite of perfectly cooked pot roast, “Yeah…ok.” He takes a swig of his beer and revels in the fact that they're not arguing. Sam nods and his shock slowly turns into a little grin, probably due to him being as relieved as Dean is that he didn't put up a fight. Sam takes a drink of his own beer before saying, “Ok.” 

Sam sets up their next appointment with Cas for the next afternoon and, when they get there, they're greeted by Cas waiting in the doorway for them. Dean can see from the drivers seat the look Cas gives his car as they pull up and he has to swallow against the eagerness in his chest. Cas looks pleased to see them, like he's been waiting all day and Dean knows exactly how he feels. The wait up until this point was pretty brutal. Forget butterflies, Dean had an entire zoo in his stomach. He could barely eat breakfast, and if that wasn't bad enough, he had to dodge all kinds of probing questions from Sam. 

It was all worth it to see Cas's bright eyes following him through the parking lot. He tries not to interpret the look he's getting as hungry, but he can't miss the way Cas's eyes are glued to him until both he and Sam are standing right in front of him. Cas holds his arm out towards Dean in a welcoming gesture as he says, “I'm glad to see you again. Please, come in.” Once they're inside, Cas follows them towards the table and stays close to Dean without touching him. Cas's warm glow and beaming smile fade immediately into a cold, terrified daze as soon as Cas touches Dean’s arm on his bicep. 

Dean had been looking forward all day to any touch he might get from Cas, but this, this is not what he was expecting. Cas looks horrified as his eyes glaze over. When his focus returns, he shakes his head like he's trying to dispel the image from his head and looks up with wide glassy eyes as he says, “Dean.” The sound of his name on Cas's lips should never sound like this and the nerves in Dean's stomach have condensed into a rock, sinking through his insides. Cas's expression doesn't change as he continues, “You both need to leave immediately.” Dean's heart plunges down into his toes. Cas doesn't want them there. He wonders what he could've done to make Cas react like this. Before he can ask anything Cas grips him tight and spears him with his eyes before elaborating, “You must go to your father's house immediately.” 

Sam interrupts by asking, “Our father's house, Cas what are you talking about? We came for another session-" He's cut off by Cas giving urgent but clear instructions, “You need to get in your car and drive to your father's house immediately, don't stop for anything do you understand?” Cas suddenly looks and sounds completely different when he turns back to Dean and pins him again with his vacant gaze and says, “Take your brother outside as fast as you can! Don't look back! NOW, DEAN, GO!” 

Dean’s blood runs cold as he's hit with the intense flashback of when he was still young and his dad looked at him with those same vacant eyes and those exact words, in that exact tone, when their house went up in flames. 

It's like a veil is lifted and then it's Cas, staring through those eyes again with more emotions than Dream can name flittering across his features. Cas warns again, “Get to your father's house Dean, please. You have to hurry.” Dean's not sure what causes him to slip into his good soldier boy role but he nods and grabs Sam's hand to pull him to the car. He's stopped abruptly by Cas's broken voice saying, “Let me know later what happens if you can.”

It scares Dean more than it should, seeing Cas's distraught face, and more Sam is on board with this plan to follow Cas’s grave instructions. They both scramble out the door to Baby. Dean watches Cas in the dim maroon light as he rushes to his phone and frantically starts typing something on his laptop. 

The drive to John's house is a tense one. Neither of them say a word. They're both probably hoping Cas is some kind of fraud at this point, but Dean can't fathom what Cas would gain from this charade. It's not like they paid him already, and it's not like they have much for Cas to steal from them anyway. None of it makes any sense, except, those vacant eyes are seared into Dean's mind, both from when he saw it on John's face and now on Cas's. That was real, he's sure of it. Whatever Cas is playing at, Dean's going to fall for it. If this turns out to be a hoax somehow, then Dean knows Cas has already won. And, if it's real, well, Dean's not going to think about that right now. 

As they pull up to John's house, nothing looks out of place. Dean wasn't sure what he was expecting but they're only seeing the outside right now so, it's not over yet. John never locks the door anymore, so they open the door slowly. Cas didn't explain what they were walking into, so they stalk through the entryway, ready to defend themselves against who knows what. 

Dean calls out, “Dad?” while Sam inches behind him, having his back completely. They hear faint grunts from John's office nook and walk up just as John is clumsily throwing a lit cigarette into the tiny trash can next to his desk. He's smoking again, and not being very good at hiding it this time. Dean tries again to get his attention and says, “Dad? Hey, it's me Dean, and Sam." 

They're both still on alert, neither of them know what could come at them any second. They watch as John stands slowly. He wobbles towards them, slurring out what sounds something like he wasn't expecting them. He's blackout drunk and is barely putting sentences together. Dean slams his eyes shut and curses Cas before he can think not to. Maybe this was Cas's way of outing him to Sam. He remembers the respectful way Cas dodged the subject and tries to tell himself to give the guy the benefit of the doubt, but, part of him whispers that he's only known the guy for a few days. 

Either way, cat’s outta the bag now. This has been a normal thing for Dean to see lately, but Sam just got into town and hasn't seen John get like this yet. They watch him barely make it to the couch and almost immediately pass out there mid-sentence, if incoherent drunk babbling can be considered a sentence. Sam turns to Dean and the look Sam is gives him tears him to shreds. There's pain, anger, and something almost pleading, all interlaced with a twinge of pity that Sam would call sympathy if Dean called him out on it. 

Dean doesn't know why he's surprised Sam turns on him at that point and asks, “How long has he been like this Dean?” He can hear the disappointment behind the question and he has to clear his throat before he answers, “It's a, ben a few days.” Dean mentally curses Cas again for basically outing him to his brother before he can catch himself. 

His thoughts are interrupted by a strange crackling sound and a weird smell coming from the office nook. Dean ignores Sam's clarification that he was asking his long John has been like this in general and not just this time. He slowly walks over towards the ominous sounds. 

Bright orange flames lick up the curtains. At first, Dean is frozen in place as they grow higher and overshadow him like he's shrinking. Who would've thought heat like that could freeze. Who would've guessed something so bright could plunge him into such darkness. He's not sure how long he stands there, staring at the blaze before him. He's not sure why his muscles won't cooperate. He's not sure what Sammy's doing. Sammy. Get Sammy out as fast as you can. Now! 

Dean looks for where the fire is most concentrated and sees it could have originated from the garbage can where John just threw his lit cigarette. Dean acts fast and tries to find a fire extinguisher, but when he picks up the tank from the corner of the room, it's almost empty. The small amount of chemicals that come out don't do anything to stop the fire. He hears Sam yell something from behind him. It takes a minute to understand Sam is telling him to forget the fire and save John. Once Dean’s brain registers what Sam said, he rushes to his side.

The brothers unconsciously act as a seamless team to try and wake John, only he's completely passed out. Yelling does nothing, shaking him does nothing, even a hard slap to the face can't bring John out of his drunken comatose state. They start to pick him up and carry him outside and Dean is suddenly very grateful Sam is here with him, because there's no way he could carry John's dead weight all the way outside by himself. He'd likely pass out too, but from smoke inhalation, and they'd both be goners. With Sam's help they beat the black tendrils that are starting to creep along the ceiling and fill the air with a thick haze. 

As they open the door they see and hear fire trucks and sirens. They watch in amazement as firefighters immediately rush into the house at the ready to put out the flames. Two paramedics take John's weight from their shoulders and attempt to resuscitate him. Little do they know he just needs a cold bucket of water or maybe some smelling salts, only to mumble nonsense and pass back out again. 

Sam looks at Dean questioningly and asks, “Did you call the fire department?” Sam's voice is a little scratchy and Dean shakes his head slowly as he goes over the chain of events in his head. He wouldn't be able to call them until they got outside, and by now the entire office would be ash and it would still take them at least 10 or 15 minutes to get here. No one called anyone, there was no time. No time for anyone but Cas. Cas got in the phone before they even got there.  
Dean shakes his head again as he sees the orange flames dying before his eyes from the doorway. He realizes Cas must've called them before there was even actually a fire. He looks up at Sam to say as much and knows immediately that Sam has come to the same conclusion. Neither of them know what to do with that realization. 

They have to stay for about two hours after that, talking to firemen and the ambulance workers. The paramedics are able to revive, a very grumpy, John with smelling salts and verify none of them are suffering from smoke inhalation. Dean calls John's home owner's insurance after digging in his cupboards for any files that might have that information. He finds the number in a cabinet that miraculously survived the fire and he stares at the remnants of most of the office nook while he's on hold. 

It could have been so much worse. The house is still in tact, most of the smoke has been cleared out, the ashes that were once curtains have been swept up, and the firemen and ambulance workers have all gone home. Dean didn't miss the relieved looks on all the first responders' faces that they weren't taking anyone back with them to the hospital tonight. They drag John upstairs and practically throw him in bed, both of them too exhausted to be more gentle with him and both frustrated he’s passed out again. They can’t really do much more tonight. 

As they pull up to Dean's apartment after a somber ride there, Dean knows he can't just go upstairs and crawl into bed. He'll find no sleep tonight. Not after the image of an inferno is seared behind his eyes. Sam's been staying in his guest room while he's in town and he hates to leave him there alone, but he knows he's not going up there with him. He tries to keep his voice steady as he says, “I'm not coming up. There's, there's something I need to do. I'm sorry I wish I could be there for you tonight but-" 

Sam doesn't have to say a word to cut Dean off mid-sentence. The little nods and look of deep understanding mixed with shocked trauma say more than Sam's words ever could. Sam already knows Dean is going to Cas's, and more than that he accepts it, supports it even. He somehow knows why he is staying and Dean is going alone. If Dean didn't know any better, he'd say the kid was psychic. But he does know better. He knows Sam is observant even at the hardest of times and how Dean feels is probably written all over his face. He doesn't have the desire, nor the energy to hide it right now and if anyone knows him, inside and out, it's Sammy. 

With a reassuring squeeze to Dean's shoulder, and an almost smile that nowhere near touches his eyes, Sam slugs his way out of the car and Dean rolls down the window to make sure he has his spare key to get in. Sam pulls the key from his pocket and half waves before turning to the stairs. It takes Dean about ten minutes before he can start Baby up again and drive in the right direction. 

As Dean pulls up to Cas's house/office, it takes him another moment to get himself together enough to go inside. Even though it's after hours now, Dean notices the sign still lit up in the window and he figures Cas hasn't closed up yet. As he walks in, he sees Cas stand up from his desk towards the back. They both stand motionless for what feels like an eternity. Cas actually seems surprised to see him. And here Dean thought Cas could see the future or whatever. 

Even though the room is a darker red now that the sun isn't shining through the windows to brighten the curtains lighting, Drain can still make out every detail of Cas's features. The deep worry lines and forehead creases show Cas has probably consistently been frowning since they left him, there's already slight dark circles under his eyes, and his hair is definitely more fucked than he's ever seen it. That's probably due to Cas nervously running his hands through it for the last few hours. 

Cas sets down a pen he was holding slowly and shakily as he asks, “May I ask what happened?” Dean huffs a short laugh and locks eyes with Cas. Someone could cut the air like butter and it's stifling, but Dean had barely noticed. Dean eyes him suspiciously before asking, “Don't you know?” 

Cas takes a tentative step forward before saying, “No I-I couldn't see.” Dean's having a hard time breathing all of a sudden. Cas seems so scared, so desperate to do something, anything. Dean swallows the lump in his throat and gets out, “Everything is fine actually.”

Cas let's out a breath he was, apparently, holding and his stiff frame collapses as the air escapes from him. He breathes another sigh of relief before saying, “That's good…. Sometimes my feelings or visions can be a little off. I was hoping that would be the case here but-, it felt so strong I-I just had to be sure.”

Dean takes a step forward and before he can think he blurts out, “It's fine because of you.” Cas goes still again and waits for Dean to continue, only, Dean’s not sure how to. Before Dean can work out how to make his jaw muscles cooperate he's rushing through a retelling of the entire thing. 

Dean explains how he watched John throw the lit cigarette in the trash and then promptly pass out on the couch. He tells Cas if he and Sam hadn't both been there, that John wouldn't have woken up. He tells him how if the fire department hadn't gotten there when they did, half the house could've gone up before they even got there. But, he goes on to say, John is fine and sleeping it off, sure to have a pretty big hangover tomorrow. Only the curtains, part of the desk, and obviously the entire trash can were damaged before the fire was extinguished. He then remembers and tells Cas that even if John wasn't as drunk as he was, his fire extinguisher was empty and he couldn't have saved the house. 

Cas looks down and clears his throat. He tentatively asks, “Do you…do you think that may not have been the first fire he's put out recently, and perhaps, he used the extinguisher under similar circumstances?"

Dean doesn't answer. He just walks slowly towards Cas until he's a few feet away from him. Cas is still frozen to his spot next to his desk, looking wide eyed and uncertain. They stand there like that for what feels like an eternity while Dean tries to work up the courage to ask what he needs to. Finally Dean opens his mouth. The words are dark and imploring as he asks, “How did you know?”

Cas still has a worried expression and Dean can tell he doesn't really know how to answer that question. He must be asked that same question on a constant basis. Dean can't fathom how he couldn't know the answer by now. Dean's tone is still just as dark as he says, “I watched John throw that cigarette away myself. There was no way you could've known he was going to do that right then.” Dean steps closer and his voice breaks a little as he continues, “There was no way you could've seen it was my fault.” 

Cas's face turns from troubled to confused and he asks, “Your fault?” Dean nods slowly and he hates that his eyes are getting glassy with tears that are on the verge of spilling over. Dean picks up on the fact that Cas is at a loss here, and he has no idea what Dean's talking about now. 

Dean looks down as he explains, “I was at his house yesterday. I was dropping off some actual food for the week, and Dad wasn't there, but all his empty bottles of liquor and beer were. I decided to write him a note that said all the things I wanted to tell him. How he is abandoning us with his drinking, how Bobby needs him to suck it up and run the business with him. I wanted to write that he's throwing his life away. B-but every time I'd get a sentence or two written, I’d fuck it up and have to start over, or I'd word something wrong and have to throw another draft away. Eventually I gave up and I didn't even end up leaving a note at all.” 

Cas still looks confused but also very sympathetic. Dean can't take that look from anyone, let alone Cas. He frustratedly goes on, “Don't you get it? All that kindling in the trash was from me. The cigarette would've gone out against the metal on the can if I hadn't filled it with crumpled up notes I was too much of a coward to even finish. It's all my fault! I almost killed him!” 

Cas tilts his head like a puppy as a small smile creeps onto his lips and, like it is the most obvious statement in history, he says, “It's not your fault Dean.” The urge to argue that point is far too strong, no matter how confident Cas is in that statement. Dean feels anger seep into his words as he says, “How could it not be my fault? You heard what happened! I caused all of this!”

Cas's face turns stern as he says “Dean… it was only a matter of time before that house was on fire. It could've happened on the couch instead of in the study. He could've suffered major burns right away instead of being in the next room.” The logic there only serves to frustrate Dean more and he steps closer to put his fingertips to Cas's lips to quiet him. Cas looks up into Dean's, no doubt shimmering eyes, and timidly awaits his response. Dean asks again, and it comes out quiet and broken, “How did you know?” 

 

Since Dean left Castiel's workshop, as he calls it, all he has wanted is for Dean to return. He was vibrating with energy in anticipation for Dean’s arrival. He never meets clients at the door, he's never had a reason before, and now Dean barely got inside before one of the most terrifying and intense premonitions rocked Castiel to his core and he had to send them away. He didn't know if he would ever see them again and that thought made him physically ill. 

The sweet gentle giant of a man, who embodies every aspect of the word, who's trusting and caring. Castiel could see himself becoming close friends with Sam quickly, and their support of each other would do wonders for both of their lives. 

Then there's Dean. Castiel isn't exactly sure what to even say about Dean. Cas, he called him Cas. His heart fills full of some emotion he's not used to at the memory. Dean's eager expectant expression dipping into concern and then springing into relief at Castiel's reaction to the nickname.

Dean's defiant attitude was endearing from the first moment they met, but the longer Castiel was in his presence, the more he noticed who Dean really is, the more he fell, and he fell hard. 

Dean's light was like a beacon, calling to Castiel and luring him in. Castiel has always been confident in his gifts. They came at a young age and only seemed to get stronger as he opened himself to them. Naturally, he enjoys making believers out of the skeptics, and he at least feels good that he isn't deceiving them to do it.  
Castiel knew immediately he was attracted to Dean. His physical features alone were enough to make him weak in the knees. Dean's rugged, manly, and strong exterior is a perfect mask. His initial cockiness is exactly the kind of challenge Castiel seeks out, but his eyes, those green sparkling windows to Dean's soul are what give him away as more than just a good looking jock-type. 

Dean's inner being shines so bright through the delicate facial features of his cheekbones, his lips when they quark into a half grin, his lashes casting shadows when he's vulnerable, they're all cocooned in a chiseled and stubbly jaw line, and hair styled to make it look effortless when he very likely spends a great deal of time perfecting it. 

Castiel started falling before he even touched Dean. Even with holding his hands in close proximity with Dean's palm flooded Castiel's senses with everything Dean. Castiel lost himself in it, soaking up everything he could, swimming in Dean's divine light.  
When they touched, Castiel knew immediately Dean felt it too. After the initial burst of energy released, it was easier to navigate, but he still had to concentrate to prevent becoming distracted again and losing himself in the beauty and purity of Dean's inner self, he had a job to do after all, he was being paid for a reading, not reveling in Dean's energy. No matter how good it felt.

The walls Dean so carefully constructed may keep many others out but Castiel overcame them easily. When Dean started flirting he had hoped for more of an assurance that they would see each other again soon. He doesn't collect client information so it would fall entirely to Dean to initiate another meeting of any kind. Castiel remembers telling himself it's better that way. If Dean didn't Get the same feelings as Castiel it's only right he wouldn't feel pressured. And that is precisely how Castiel got his hopes up when they scheduled another reading. 

After Dean left with that haunted look on his beautiful face, Castiel could only think to do whatever he could to prevent what he saw. The heat, the fiercely burning flames engulfing everything they touch, the screaming… praying to the universe that their father is under the online white pages under Winchester, Castiel scrambled to dial 911 and look up a potential address. J, Winchester did have an address listed and, hoping they would get there and discover everything was fine, he rattled off the address while explaining they needed fire trucks and an ambulance there immediately. Castiel never wanted to be wrong more in his entire life. 

The wait was excruciating. Mostly because he didn't know how long it would be. He could potentially go his entire life without knowing, but no, he would seek Dean out. He had to. He would offer anything he could, and if Dean never wanted to see him again, he would accept that, but he would need to hear it from him. 

Seeing Dean again caused a mess of feelings to roil inside him, all conflicting and contradictory, it was chaos. But as Dean explained, Castiel's nerves were somewhat quieted. Even Dean's touch to his lips, though it shot a zing of electricity through his body, he kept his composure throughout. Until Dean's heavy question rings in the air once more, this time whispered and timid “How did you know?” 

Castiel gathers his courage as Dean lifts his fingertips away slightly but keeps his hand hovering there. Her can't hold anything back anymore and he lets it slip out, the confession he was holding in ever since Dean sat down and reluctantly laid his hand out for a palm reading, “Dean. I have never felt this before. I believe... we share a profound bond. You somehow amplify my abilities. Everything is so clear when I'm around you, but it all fades into the background at the same time.” 

Cas lets his eyes drop to Dean's lips before he continues, “I felt your energy the second we touched. More intense than anything I've felt before. I don't know what I would've done if you never came back here.” A swirl of emotion passes through Dean's eyes and Castiel can't help but feel the need to backtrack, maybe it was a mistake to reveal everything all at once like that. He looks down as he tries to recover by saying, “My apologies, that was inappropriate-.” As he raises his eyes back to Dean to face the consequences of his confession, it's in that moment he sees something break in Dean. Without warning, the light brush of Dean's fingers are replaced by a bruising kiss. 

Castiel is basically thrown into another dimension, the energy and emotions blast away any coherent thought. He grasps onto Dean’s arms and allows his mind to get swept away. All he can do is try to follow the agile tongue curling into his mouth, setting his soul ablaze.  
Dean grabs both of Castiel's hips and he is gone again, it's as if Dean knows exactly where to touch him to turn him to putty in his hands. Dean turns Castiel's back against the desk and he follows Dean's lead willingly as he lifts Castiel up and sets him down on the edge. Dean then slides his hands up Cas's thighs, never breaking their kiss even to catch his breath. 

Castiel feels completely at Dean's mercy, the power radiating off of him is intoxicating. Suddenly Dean's lips are at his jaw and neck, at his collar bone. Dean is pulling back the clothing covering his shoulder and biting into him there, drawing out sounds Castiel has never heard himself make before. 

The friction between them that he experiences then makes his eyes roll back in his head and then squeeze shut. Dean's name spills from his lips and Dean's instant reaction to that is to lock eyes and move his body against his, making Castiel whimper for more.  
Both of their pupils are blocking out any color at this point and Castiel feels like he'll never be back to normal again, but that doesn't seem so bad.  
A particularly well positioned roll of Dean's hips causes him to gasp, and before he knows what he's saying he's telling Dean where his bedroom is. 

Dean growls deep and low as he dives back into kissing and biting Castiel's neck. It's too much and not enough at the same time. Luckily, Dean seems to be feeling it that same thing and is in a much better position to take action. He lifts Castiel clear off the desk and slides his body slowly against Dean's as he sets him back down. 

Castiel can barely stand, his knees weakened by Dean's expert mouth on his skin. Once he finds his balance again, Dean makes sure he's standing on his own and suddenly his arms are empty. It takes Castiel a moment to realize why Dean he's left their embrace. He is shutting off the sign in the window and locking the front door. 

Castiel spares a thought to thank the universe Dean isn't too far gone to remember that or he could be walking into his storefront completely cleaned out tomorrow. Though, Dean's frantic movements show that he's just as eager as Castiel is.  
Once Dean’s warmth is back flush against his body, Castiel pulls Dean through a door that locks automatically behind them. He has another fleeting thought if gratitude for that automatic lock which separates Castiel's workspace from his home. If he had to try and lock it himself right now there would be no way he could. 

They stumble up the stairs, both coming to the realization that they can start removing clothing, but so desperate to do so they just end up pulling at each other's fabric. 

Dean succeeds in getting both their shoes off as they try to scramble up the stairs, but when he brushes Castiel's hip he can't help but lay down on the steps and arch his back while letting out a deep moan.  
Dean starts unbuttoning Castiel's belt and jeans, which are pretty much being presented to him since he can't control how he arches involuntarily into every touch. Dean caresses Castiel's hip bones as he slides his jeans and boxers down below his knees. 

Every touch is alive and vivid, so much so that Castiel's entire universe narrows down to Dean. Dean's hands on his skin, Dreams lips pressing into his, Dean's tongue exploring, Dean's low groans of approval, Dean's eyes so deep with emotion he would get lost again if they stopped kissing long enough for him to just stare into them. 

Before Cas can even comprehend the fact that he's practically lost two layers of clothing, he sees stars. He can't help the moan that's ripped from him from echoing into the dimly lit stairway. Dean's mouth, that beautiful and skilled mouth is on him now. He couldn't keep quiet if he wanted to at this point. He writhes as Dean assaults his sides with massaging, nimble fingers that absolutely drive Castiel mad with their attention. 

Castiel is aware Dean has noticed the effect he has on him. Dean has apparently setup shop at his hips, now that he knows they're Castiel's weakness. However, even though the intensity of pleasure Dean is inflicting on him with his hands is overwhelming, all of that is now fading into background sensation as Dean's tongue licks fervently up Castiel's shaft. 

The things Dean's mouth is doing to him, Castiel isn't even sure if he can describe it. All he can feel is wet, exquisite, heat. He wants to run his fingers through Dean's hair, wants to guide him, wants to form words to explain to him how perfect he is, but he is incapable of doing any of that. All he can do is moan and hump into Dean's flawless mouth. 

He isn't sure what triggers the switch but suddenly Dean's body is hovering over Castiel's and Dean is rubbing his erection against his with only the thin layer of Dean's cotton boxers separating them. Castiel also isn't sure how he has enough cognitive power to shuck his own pants and boxers off completely, but he manages to with his feet. Then starts on the, much more demanding, task of removing Dean's clothes.  
Dean's pants are open but still snug against his hips. Thankfully, Dean seems to start actively participating in this new goal and, between the two of them, they prevail. They both realize at the same moment that they somewhat got ahead of themselves, and they are both now naked from the waist down but still wearing shirts. Dean is even still wearing his jacket. 

It seems all Dean can manage to say is a strangled, “Off.” as he pulls at Castiel’s shirt. But Castiel is distracted with running his hands underneath Dean's layers over his hard stomach and around to the firm muscles in his back. 

Dean leans back and away enough to rip his jacket and shirt off and Castiel follows suit automatically, arching his back to pull his shirt over his head and throw it absently. Dean slides both hands around Castiel to his ass and squeezes tight, lifting him up into incredible skin contact. 

It's like Dean is everywhere, surrounding Castiel and holding him in place. He gasps as one of Dean's fingers strays from the rest and grazes his hole, hinting at wanting exactly what Castiel wants. He is now desperate for more, but in this ecstasy high, he still somehow knows they have to get to the bedroom before that can happen. However, all he can say to express this is Dean's name, long and loud as he looks up at the door at the top if the stairs. 

Dean seems to understand the implication though, and Castiel is hoisted up and pushed back against the hard wood of the door. He almost falls through it when Dean opens it. Dean's tight grip around Castiel's waist is the only thing keeping him from hitting the ground.  
Dean walks Castiel backwards as he's kissing him deeply. Castiel's body is then tossed on the bed and he arches his back again against the cold sheets. Instead of the miles of skin falling down on top of him that he's expecting, Castiel is left needy and wanting, squirming on the bed alone. 

He looks up to see Dean standing over him, watching him with awe. Dean practically growls out the word lube and Castiel absently lifts a heavy hand to point to the drawer of the nightstand. He thanks the universe once again in his head, for making him pick up condoms and lube at the store. It was against his better judgement since he hasn't had much use for them in a long while but trusting his instincts has one again paid off. 

Dean rips open the condom box and tears one off to throw on the bed. Then he takes out the little purple bottle and is frustrated when he squeezes tight but nothing comes out. Castiel can see the irritation build as he unscrews the cap to find the foil seal still on it. Castiel is biting his lip, trying not to touch himself while he waits impatiently for Dean to get his hands back on him. 

He hears Dean complain under his breath, “What, did you just get this today?” Castiel’s aroused mind can't control his responses and he responds, “No, last week, though I wasn't planning on using it for a long time.” Dean raises an eyebrow at him as he screws the cap back on and slithers down next to him. He starts tracing random shapes into Castiel's hips, causing him to gyrate them. 

Dean's voice is still low and wrecked, but also has a touch of amusement when he says, “You don't use this on yourself?” He's dribbling some of the contents of the bottle on his fingers as he's asking and Castiel, once again, answers without thinking, “I've got one in the shower.” Dean leans down and positions his pointer finger against Castiel, making him sigh in relief, finally he's being touched. There's promise in Dean's next words as he spreads the lube in small circles, “We'll have to check out the shower later then.” Castiel can only nod and tries to push himself down on Dean's finger tips. 

Castiel can feel Dean’s smile in the shape of his lips as he places them against Castiel's ear and runs his other hand through his hair. As Dean’s finger sinks deeper into him, Dean bombards him with a new overwhelming sensation. He's whispering to him, pausing every so often to lick and bite at Castiel’s ear. “I want to… I wanna thank you for today. You saved my family, I want to show you how grateful I am Cas. I want to make you feel like you never have before, I want to take you apart and put you back together again and find all the places in between that make you scream.” 

Dean has two fingers in Cas now and he's already scissoring him open while feeling around inside him everywhere he can reach. Without warning Dean crooks his fingers and finds the place in Castiel that makes sparks fly behind his eyes. Castiel is yelling then, though he can hardly hear his own voice, because Dean is relentless. 

He cries out Dean's name, which they've both figured out is his way of saying he needs more since apparently Dean renders him almost utterly speechless. Dean moves fluidly over Castiel's body before confidently saying, “You got it.” 

In one fluid motion, Dean slips out his fingers, tears open the condom with his teeth, slides it on what Castiel can now see is his very large erection, and slathers himself with lube. Castiel registers a fleeting thought of a bit more prep on Dean's fingers before he can actually fit, but then Dean is nudging against him and all thoughts are scattered to the wind once again.  
Dean is careful, and slow, and pays close attention to the sounds Castiel is making to guide him. It feels like it takes forever for him to be completely inside. The burn is all consuming and he has a, surprisingly aware, thought that this is it. He is Dean's now. And he is going to thank Dean for claiming him by giving him as much pleasure as he's receiving tonight. It's only right.  
This time when Dean's name falls from Castiel’s lips, it's quiet and pleading. Dean responds immediately by rolling his hips, which causes Castiel to get very vocal again, even though he's no longer forming actual words. 

Castiel is hyper aware of the drag of Dean inside him and also completely out of control. Dean is still moving incredibly slow and though it's sensual and sexy, it's still not enough. He isn't sure why his hand keeps being drawn to Dean's bicep but it's now become home base and he squeezes Dean there letting him know to speed up, go deeper, anything. 

Dean moans deep and low, the exact opposite sound of Castiel’s almost high pitched whimpers, and they sink into a more frenzied pace. Dean is apparently hell bent on surprising Cas again because he quickly changes position and lifts Cas's legs by the back if his knees. 

This is when Dean finds it, he ruthlessly slams into Castiel's prostate, sending him deep into another dimension again. Castiel has done his fair share of mind expanding drugs, but this, just the amount of skin contact alone is better than anything he could dose. Dean is doing things to him that are more intense than shamanic ceremonies he's attended that were specifically for sexual enlightenment. Dean is his new drug of choice, his new tool for awakening, his new connection to the universe. Dean is everything now.  
Castiel looks up and locks eyes with the perfect being above him and can tell immediately Dean is experiencing the same thing he is. It only amplifies as their experiences intertwine together and he can feel their energies melting together like they've always belonged that way. 

The reaction is an explosion of vibrant power that radiates between them. It's too much, and Castiel whispers Dean's name as he comes in a blast of pure rapture. He can feel himself tighten around Dean in every way as his body reacts to the intense pleasure coursing through him. He hears Dean scream as he experiences his own release and he wishes they didn't have this barrier between them so he could be filled, so he could feel Dean coat him in the physical evidence that Dean has gotten as high as he has on their connection. 

Castiel slowly drifts down from his high, and the easy bliss that follows is heavenly. Dean kisses his shoulder a few times and leisurely rolls to his side. He keeps them flush together and relaxes into the bed with one arm and one leg still draped over Castiel's limp body. He sighs contentedly before sighing out, “Holy fuck.”  
Castiel can only smile, because he couldn't have said it better himself. He looks into Dean's eyes again and sends wave after wave of affection towards him. Dean absorbs every bit if it and reflects it back. However, uncertainty flashes over Dean's features. Castiel raises his eyebrows in silent question, and Dean apparently understands immediately. So, they're talking without words now. 

Dean takes in a shaky breath and says, “You felt that too right? You weren't just sending me on some journey or something? I mean damn, I've never felt anything like that before.” Castiel looks assuredly at Dean and replies steadily. “I feel it too.” 

Dean smiles contentedly and leans back to look at the ceiling before saying “I mean, to call that mind blowing sex doesn't even cover it. I felt like I was on a different planet. How did you even do that?” Castiel watches Dean stare at the ceiling serenely as he says, “I was going to ask you the same thing.” That catches Dean off guard and he turns back towards Castiel as he continues, “I'm supposed to be the psychic, but it’s as if you know me on the deepest level. You do things I couldn't imagine anyone being capable of doing. It's difficult to describe, but yes, mind blowing is a complete understatement.” 

Dean’s expression reminds Castiel of the look of awe as Dean watched him pinning on the bed. Castiel lets a blissed out grin spread across his face as he says, “Holy fuck comes closer though.”


End file.
